familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alexander Walker II (?-c1785)
__TOC__'|left]] Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: * Married: * Died: * Burial: Ancestry Sawney Alexander is the son of Alexander Walker I (c1682- ?) = Jane Cowan ? (? - ?) Spouse(s) *Name (Birth-Death) Child List *Name (Birth-Death) Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Augusta County Records for Rockbridge County area appear in the Augusta County records extracted by Chalkley. These data probably include records for several different Alexander Walkers, including both "the Hammerite" and Sawney Alexander. *'1738, Nov-06.' Survey for Saml. Walker, beginning at Alex. Walker's (71) ( ) and two White Oaks, &c. following is a copy of "Hume's Old Field Book" used as evidence in the case of Moffett ads. McPheeters in the Staunton District Court and filed with the papers of that cause in the Circuit Clerk's office of Augusta County. It is a small book, leather bound, home-made, measuring 3 by 5 inches. On the cover, which was evidently attached after its completion, is the following: "To Cap. James Frayzer, Long Meadow" "Rejected by the Court at Sept. Court, 1802, on the objection of Moffett." '''Source:' Chalkley Vol 2:375. *'1734-1745.' DISTRICT COURT. List of deeds recorded in Orange County executed by Benjamin Borden, 1734-1745: Alexander Walker, 14th April, 1743; James Walker, 14th April, 1743; John Walker, 15th April, 1743; James Moore, 13th April, 1743 Source: Chalkley Vol 1:525. *'1747, Aug-06.' Appraisement of Jean Buchanan, of Borden's tract, by Alexander Walker, Isaac Anderson, Isaac Taylor. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:8. *'1748, Apr-06.' John Montgomery and Francis McCown: 15th January, processioned for Wm. Cowdon, Robert Bags present; Francis McCown, John Downy present; James Moore, Alexander Walker present; James Robinson, Jas. Walker present; Source: Chalkley Vol 2:433. *'1750.' Alex. Walker, Constable; Source: Chalkley Vol 2:415. *'1750/1, Sep-06.' (197) Called Court on Jane London not guilty of the felony, but bound to the peace towards Bryce Russell and Alexr. Walker Source: Chalkley Vol 1:47. *'1751, Nov-06.' James Patton to John and Alexander Walker, 800 acres by patent as above. Broad Creek. Corner James Carr. Charles Fredericksbore's bill due 2d March, 1774. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:172. *'1751, May-06.' John Hays' appraisement, by Joseph Coulton, Alex. Walker, James Moore. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:494. *'1752, Aug-06.' (319) Alexr. Walker, qualified Ensign; Source: Chalkley Vol 1:54. *'1752, Aug-06.' Alexander Walker, planter, to Alexander Walker, wheelwright, 7-1/2 acres on Hays Creek; James Walker's line; William Wilson. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:304. *'1758, Feb 3 to 17.' Colonel James Patton's estate; appraised by Thomas Stewart, John Ramsey, Edward Hall. (Chalkley Vol 3:73) List of bonds, bills, &c., due the estate: ….(Chalkley Vol 3:75) John Poage and Alexander Walker, Source: Chalkley Vol 3:75. *'1752, May-06.' Esther Campbell to Alexander Walker, farmer, 287 acres on a branch of Little's Creek; corner John Campbell. Teste: Robert Patrick, James Hamilton. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:21. *'1752, Aug-06.' Joseph Culton, Gent., to John Walker, 100 acres in Borden's tract. Moffett's Creek; Back Creek; Robert Culton's corner. Teste: Robert Coulton, Alexander Walker. Delivered: Andrew Hays, July, 1757. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:307. *'1753, Mar-06.' Borden to John Robinson, 300 acres, part of 92100. Mathew Robinson's survey; Wm. Reagh's cor., Back Creek. Teste: Alex. Walker, James Robinson, Mathew Robinson. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:312. *'1753, Mar-06.' Borden, &c., to Mathew Robinson, 400 acres of 92100. Joseph Culton's cor., Back Creek; John Robinson's survey. Teste: John and James Robinson, Alex. Walker. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:313. *'1753, Mar-06.' Borden, etc., to John Walker, Jr., 302 acres of 92100. (Back Creek ?); corner Joseph Culton, Moffets Cr., 310 Robert Culton. Delivered: Alexander Walker, October 2d, 1775, Archibald Buchanan. Teste: James and Wm. McCoskry, Alexander McMullen. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:311. *'1753-1754.' Pt. 1. To the Worshipful Court of Augusta now sitting: We, the inhabitants of this County, have long felt the smart of the great indulgence the ordinary keepers of this County have met with in allowing them to sell such large quantities of rum and wine at an extravagant rate, by which our money is 441 drained out of the County, for which we have no return but a fresh supply to pick our pockets. We, your petitioners, humbly pray your worship to put a stop to the said liquors, which would encourage us to pursue our laborious designs, which is to raise sufficient quantities of grain which would suffciently supply us with liquors and the money circulate in this County to the advantage of us, the same. We hope that your worships will discover to us that you have a real regard for the good of the County, and lay us under an obligation to pray for your prosperity. Robert Stevenson, James Hamilton, Alexander Walker, James Robertson, James Stevenson, John Christian, Alexander Blair, Thomas Shiels, Robert Christian, Thomas Stewart, James Allen, Joseph Hanna, Francis Beaty, Mathew Lyle, Archibald Reah, John Walker (?), Samuel Downey, Daniel McAnair (McEvear), Robert Spears (Syers), Daniel Danison, Robert Moffet, Alexander Henderson, Andrew Hamilton, John Finley, Thomas Beard, Archibald Armstrong, William Mackan, James Campbell, John Vance, John Archer, James Reburn, Alexander Gibson, William Lewis, George Scott, Joseph Bell, James Coyl, William Logen, Samuel McCune, John Caruth, Patrick Hays, Robert Sayers, Andrew McCombe, James Montgomery, James Scott, George Crawford, John Allen, Edward Spear, James Brown, John King, John Anderson, William Logan, Patrick Campbell, Jacob Lockhart, Sam Wallace, James Knox, John Carlile, Charles Campbell, Mathew Harper, John Jackson, James Miller, John Hutcheson, William Palmer, Samuel Love, James Miller, John Henderson, Zachariah Bell (Belche), Andrew Ewin, John Thompson, Loftus Pullin, James Gay, Alexander Craig, Thomas Teat, William Wallace, John Wilson, Alexander Ritchey, James McGee. John Thompson, Samuel Calhoon, John Trimble, Alexander Thompson, William Snodon, Newman McGonigle, John Trimble, Archibald Allison, John Brown, William Thomson. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:442. *'1755, Mar-06.' Same to Alexander Walker, wheelwright, 170 acres on Walker's Creek; corner James Robinson. Delivered: Andrew Hays. March, 1757. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:333. *'1756, Nov-06.' John Walker and Ann ( ) to Andrew Duncan, £100, 190 acres of Bordens land on Walkers Creek, cor. Alex. Walker; Alexander's cor.; James Moor's cor. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:300. *'1756.' Processioned by Henry Kirkum and William Hall, viz: For Samuel Gipson, for Paul Whitley, for John Mitchell, for Michael Daugherty, for Henry Kirkum, for Joseph Long, for James Gilmore, for John and Alex. Walker, for John Batty. Source: Chalkley Vol 2:443. *'1757, January.' Saml. Paxton's appraisement, by James Walker, Andrew Hays, Alex. Walker. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:45. *'1757, Dec-06.' William Paul's appraisement, by Andrew Hays Joseph Culton, Alexander Walker. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:48. *'1759, May-06.' James Lee's appraisement, by Alexander Walker, Jacob Anderson, Isaac Anderson. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:302. *'1760, Aug-06.' Andrew Duncan and Jane ( ) to Samuel Lindsay, £100.10, 190 acres on Walker's Creek in Borden's 92100; cor. Alex. Walker; James Moore's cor. Acknowledged, 19th August. [This is the property previously sold by John III to Duncan.) Source: Chalkley Vol 3:362. *'1760.' Processioned by Reagh and Huston: For James Walker, for James Robison, for James Moore, for Charles Hays, for Andrew Hays, for Samuel Dunlap, for Wm. Porter, for Robert Ealson, for James Anderson, for Jacob Anderson, for Wm. Young, for Alex. Walker, for Alex. Walker, Sr., for Robert Hurt, for John Edmiston, for James Buchanan, for William and Robert Buchanan, for Samuel Hayes, for John Robertson, for Mathew Robertson, for Widow Bell, for James Coulter, for John Buntin, Source: Chalkley Vol 2:464. *'1758, Aug-16.' (Page 350)16th August, 1758. John Lusk and Elizabeth ( ) to (Page 351) Alexander Kyle (Kile), £5, 90 acres on North River, Shanando, at a place called the Long Neck, patented to John, 13th June, 1755. Teste: Wm. Lusk, Robt. ( ) Delshe, Alexander ( ) Walker. Delivered to Alexander Kyle, January, 1761. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:350-351. *'1762, Nov-06.' Samuel ( ) Lindsey and Margrett ( ) to William Kelly, £130, 130 acres on Walker's Creek of James River, cor. Alex. Walker; James Moore's cor. Delivered: John McCown, Source: Chalkley Vol 3:345. *'1763, Nov-06.' James Walker and Mary ( ) to Hugh Kelso, £5, 74 acres, 1 rood, 3 poles, in Borden's tract, patent line. Teste: David Scott, Alex. Walker, Anthony Kelly. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:406. *'1765, Oct-06.' Alexander and John Walker and 359 acres added to tithables. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:124. *'1765, Oct-06.' William ( ) Kelley and Margaret ( ) to Anthony Keely, £5, 95 acres in Borden's grant; corner James Moore; corner Alexander Walker. Teste: Alexander Walker, James and John Moore To wife, Elizabeth; to son, Robert, negro boy, to daughter, Mary, negro girl; to son, Andrew, 90 acres bought of Joseph Lindel; to daughter Martha, to daughter, Elizabeth; to daughter, Barbara; to son, John, testator's home plantation; to daughter, Isabell. (Many negro slaves bequeathed. daughter Margaret; to son, Alexander's two children, Jane and Elizabeth Walker. Executors, wife Elizabeth and son Robert. John Campbell be guardian to children. Teste: Joseph Hannah, Robert Haslet, Thos. Connly. Proved, 21st March, 1775, by the witnesses. Executors qualify with John Hind, Arthur Connaly, John Campbell. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:139. *'1765, Oct-06.' William ( ) Kelley and Margaret ( ) to Anthony Keely, £5, 95 acres in Borden's grant; corner James Moore; corner Alexander Walker. Teste: Alexander Walker, James and John Moore. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:435. *'1765, Apr-06.' William Robertson's will To wife and children. Executors, wife Isabella and son John. Teste: Alex. Walker, James Robson, James Moore. Proved, 16th October, 1765, by the witnesses. Executors (Isabella her mark) qualify, with Alex. Walker, Jno. Buchanan. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:92. *'1765, Nov-06.' Wm. Robertson's estate appraised, by Jno. Moore, Jas. Walker, Alex. Walker. November, 1766. This is the property previously sold by John III to Duncan.) Source: Chalkley Vol 3:391. *'1766, Apr-06.' William Kelly's will To wife, Margaret; to son, Samuel; to son, Anthony; to son, John; to daughter, Margaret; to daughter, Elizabeth McElwrath; to daughter, Rebecca. Executors, wife Margaret, son Anthony and Andw. Hays. Teste: John Hays, John Moore, David Scott. Proved, 17th May, 1768, by Hays and Moore. Margaret and Anthony Kelly qualified, with Alex. Walker and James Coulter. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:103. *'1766, Aug-06.' Alexander ( ) Walker and Elisabeth to Alexander Walker, his son, £10, 287 acres on a branch of Little's Creek, patented to Esther Campbell, 3d November, 1760, and conveyed by her to Alexander, Sr., 19th May, 1752; corner John Campbell. Delivered: Alex. Walker, Jr., April, 1769. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:440. *'1766, Aug-06.' Andrew Greer and Ruth to David Stuart, £100, one moiety of 321 acres on Back Creek originally surveyed for Alexander Walker and sold by him to Patrick Martin, and by Martin to Andrew Greer and Samuel Cowden, the same tract whereon Patrick lately lived, joining John Moffet and Samuel Young, the other moiety being lately mortgaged by Samuel Cowden to David Stuart. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:445. *'1766, Aug-06.' James ( ) Coulter to Michael Coulter, £40, 212 acres on Hays Creek; corner Wm. Reagh (Raigh, Reaigh). Teste: Alex. Stewart, Alex. Walker. Delivered: Michael Coulter, 31st June, Source: Chalkley Vol 3:442. *'1766, Sep-06.' John Moffete, Robert Moffette and Jean to John Buchanan, gent., £40, 170 acres, part of 340 acres made over to John and Robert by Samuel McDowell, 18th August, 1764; corner Robert Moffette in Samuel Walker's line, corner Robert Moffette in James McGavock's line. Teste: John Maxwell, John Taylor, Alex. Walker. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:447. *'1766.' Processioned by Andrew hays and Jacob Anderson, viz:For Capt. Joseph Culton, for John Stuart, for Robert Stuart, for Alex.McCroskey, for Alex. Miller, for James Moor, for James Robson, for Wm.Reach, for Robert Roech, for James Ritherfoard, for Jno. Bounton, for Wm.Givin, for Robert Culton, for Wm. Porter, for John McCroskey, for Wm. Buchanan, for Charles Hays, for Alex. Walker, Jr., for Alex. Walker, Sr., for James Walker, for John Walker, for John Wallis, for Andrew Hays, for Jacob Anderson. Source: Chalkley Vol 2:444. *'1767, Aug-06.' (211-212) The following produced certificates for hemp: Alexr. Gibson, Francis Brown, Thos. Paxton, Saml. Newberry, Saml. Henderson, Nichs. Sollace, Edward Sharp, Henry Larkin, Alexr. Walker, John White, John Black, James Trimble, Saml. Downey, Walter Cunningham, Moses Trimble, James McClung, John McClure, Halbert McClure, Joseph Long, David Campbell, James Walker, Joseph Lapsley, Israel Christian, Henry Lung, Jonan. Whitley, John McElwroth. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:136. *'1767, Nov-06.' (337) Hemp certificates: John Dean, Christr. Vinyard, James Hogshead, John Trotter, Alexr. Walker, Saml. Davis, Andrrw Russell, Saml. Gibson, John Davison. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:140. *'1767, Nov-06.' (338) Hugh Donaho appointed surveyor of highway from Thos. Connelly's house to James Beard's ford, vice Alexr. Walker. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:140. *'1767.' FEE BOOKS OF AugustA COURT. 103 James Moore, Walker's Creek; Alex. Walker, Borden's Land; Alex. Walker, wheelwright, Borden's Land; Source: Chalkley Vol 2:403. *'1767, Nov-06.' James Meteire, Thomas Shields, Saml. Blackwood, James Henderson, William Palmer, Robt. Thompson, from Burden's line to William Tease's between South Mountain and Kennady's Road by Staunton and thence by the Tinkling Spring Meeting House. Andrew McClure, John Galespie, James Craige, Jr., and James Patterson, from Tease's by the Tinkling Spring to Christian's Creek, down the Creek to the mouth, down Middle River to South River, to South Mountain. Joseph Bell, Robert Russell, Robert Rodgers, James Lessley, Jr., Alex. Walker, Hugh Donahoe, beginning at Foard of Christian's Creek below the Court House, down the same to the Mouth, down Middle to South River, down to the Forke up North River to Fowler's, to Staunton. William McKemey, Thomas Waddle, John Young, Jr., David Erwin, William Fowler, Hugh Diver, Jr., from Court House to Jenning's Gap, thence along the mountain to the Dry River, down the same to North River, down to Fowler's, thence to Staunton. Robert Cravens, Jeremiah Harrison (son of Thomas), Archibald Hopkins, Isaac 454 Source: Chalkley Vol 2:454. *'1768.' FEE BOOKS OF AugustA COURT. Alex. Walker, Stone Meeting House, (August), Recording Smith's Bill Sale; Source: Chalkley Vol 2:405. *'1768, May-06.' (153) Alexr. Walker, Jr., appointed Constable, vice John McMahon. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:148. *'1768, Mar-06.' (504) Alexander Walker's mark recorded; also John Walker's. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:145. *'1768, Mar-06.' executors to Robert McElwrath, £40, 230 acres of 92,100, cedar and sugar trees on Walker's Creek; corner Alexander Walker. Delivered: Robert Hamilton, March, 1773. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:463. *'1768, Mar-06.' James Anderson to John and James Hookes, £40, 300 acres patented to Robert McMahon, 12th May, 1759, on a branch of North River of Shanandore, Alexander Walker's corner. Delivered: James Hook, 21st March, 1775. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:481. *'1768, May-06.' John Kerr and Lucy ( ) and William Kerr and Martha ( ) to James Laird, £50, 124 acres on Middle River of Shanando, 100 of which is part of 400 joining Beverley Manor and patented to said John 30th Source: Chalkley Vol 3:57. *'1768, Jun-06.' Thomas Smith, yeoman, to Alexander Walker, cow, calf, mare. Bill sale. Teste: Robert Patterson, John Hind. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:476. *'1769, Feb-06.' Margaret Rutherford's will Widow, being old and failed in body; to son, Samuel Rutherford, deaf and dumb; to sons, John Wallace and Thomas Hutson; to Rebecca Campbell, after Samuel's death; to James Wallace, £7; to Robert Wallace, £5; to Margaret Hutson, £5; to Isbela Hutson, £5. Executors, Alex. Walker, William Buchanan. Teste: Robert Tedford, George Buchanan, Alex. Tedford, John Tedford. Proved, 18th May, 1774, by all the Tedfords. Executors qualified with David Tedford, John Wallace. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:135. *'1769, Dec-06.' Samuel ( ) Dunlap and Margaret ( ) to Patrlck Woods, of Albemarle County, £10, 150 acres on North Fork of James River at mouth of Hays' Creek, beginning on the last branch of North Fork of James Rlver opposite an island. Mount Miserable. Teste: John Hays, Alexander Walker, Andrew Hays, James Wallace, John Kelly, Henry ( ) Campbell, Samuel Kelly. Delivered: Wm. Hamilton, 11th May, 1771. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:495. *'1770, Aug-06.' (116) His widow Martha and his father, Alexander, qualify administrators of Alexander Walker, Jr. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:161. *'1770, March 16 or 28.' Alexander Walker to Thomas Connerly, bond to make title 1/2 of a tract surveyed for said Alexander and to be 530 Michael Hover, patent to Cornelius Murley, 16th March, 1770. James Laird to John Hinds, £50, mortgage, 124 acres on Middle River of Shanando, part of 400 acres formerly John Kerr's; corner John Allison's land. Teste: Jno. Poage, Samuel Erwin, Alexander Walker. June, 1744, and by him conveyed to Jacob, 24th June, 1752. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:530 in Index. *'1770, Oct-06.' John Berry's will To daughter, Mary; to John Nesbit; to John Berry, son of James Berry, deceased; to John Berry, son of William Berry; to John Berry, son of William Berry; to John Berry, son of Francis Berry; to Francis Berry, wheelwright; to Mary Berry, daughter of Wm. Berry, and her sister Elizabeth; to Elizabeth Berry, daughter of Charles Berry; to daughter, Rebecca Berry. Executors, Alexander Walker, wheelwright, and Wm. Edmastonn. Teste: John Walker, Jr., James Walker, Francis Berry. Proved, 22d March, 1771, by John, John (Jr.), and James Walker. Executors qualify (Edmiston's mark ) with John Walker, Jas. Crawford. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:118. *'1770, Aug-06.' Martha and Alexander Walker's bond (with Thos. Connly, John and Robert Campbell) as administrators of Alexander Walker, Jr. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:114. *'1771, Feb-06.' Arthur Graham (Grimes) and Mary to John Walker. £20, 61 acres, part of tract whereon Arthur now lives. Teste: Alexander. John, James and Joseph Walker. Delivered: Alex. Walker, October, 1775. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:508. *'1771, Aug-06.' Estimate of funeral and other charges due Wm. Berry and Alex. Walker, executors from the estate of John Berry, by James Walker, James McCamphell, Alex. Walker, Andrew Hays Source: Chalkley Vol 3:120. *'1771, Nov-06.' James Wardlaw and Martha to James Logan. Samuel Buchanan, Alexander Walker, Sr., Andrew Hays, James Henry, James McCampbell, Thomas Hill, John Huston, Alexander Walker, Jr., elders of the Congregation of Presbyterian Dissenters of New Providence, £50, 81-1/2 acres whereon New Providence Meeting House now stands; Andrew Duncan's line; trust for purpose of a meeting house for public worship, and a grave yard. Teste: Alexander Sinclair, Samuel Bell, George Weir. Delivered: Joseph Moore, 1st Source: Chalkley Vol 3:95. *'1771.' Robert Reed Staunton; Page 6, William Black, South River, Page 7, Alexander Walker, wheelwright; Source: Chalkley Vol 2:407. *'1772, Nov-06.' John Poage to Rev. John Craig, John 526 Anderson, Robert Poage, Alexander Blair, James Allen, Sr., Alexander Walker, Michael Dickey. James Henderson, Andrew McComb, James Allen, Jr., George Moffett, being the session and regularly chosen for the Congregation of Augusta or Stone Meeting House and appointed as Commissioners to act in behalf of said congregation and to accept and take a title for a tract of 27 acres for the sole use of a Dissenting Presbyterian Congregation as a place of Public Worship. Patent to John Poage, 14th July, 1769, corner old brick kiln. April, 1796. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:520. *'1773, May-06.' Alexander Walker and Elizabeth ( ) to Arthur Connly, part of 430 acres patented by inclusive patent to said Alexander, April, 6th 1769. July, 1742, the other 24 acres patented to said William 2d June, 1760, joining the former tract; corner John Allison. Teste: Edward Rutledge, Alexander Walker, Wm. ( ) Mathers. Delivered: James Laird, February, 1770. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:467. *'1773, Aug-06.' Recorded. Settlement of Alexander Walker's estate: Vendue 6th September. 1770 To David Laird Cooper. Cormack McCaferty, Henry Demat, Hugh Green, Martha Walker, Wm. Deal, Bryan Kenny. 1773, August A list of debts paid: To John Adare, James McCall. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:131. *'1774, Nov-06.' Alexander Walkers will Source: Chalkley Vol 3:527. *'1775, Mar-06.' (57) Alexr. Walker's will proved and administration granted to Elizabeth, the widow, and Robert Walker, the son. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:184. *'1776, Aug-06.' John Walker to his son, Alexander Walker. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:546. *'1777, Sep-06.' (226) John Campbell and Thomas Connerly appointed guardians of Elizabeth Walker, orphan of Alexander Walker, Jr., deceased. Elizabeth Walker, wife of Alexander Walker, relinquished dower in land conveyed to Alexander Walker. Martha Grimes, late Martha Walker, widow of Alexander Walker, Jr., relinquished dower in land possessed by her late husband to her two children, Jane and Elizabeth Walker Source: Chalkley Vol 1:194. *'1777, Sep-06.' Jno. Campbell, Thos. Connerley, ditto of Jane and Elizabeth Walker, ditto of Alex. Walker, Jr. Source: Chalkley Vol 2:386. *'1785, May-06.' (24) Alexander Reid appointed guardian of John Walker, orphan of Alexr. Walker._ (24) Hugh Donaho is appointed guardian of Barbara Walker, orphan daughter of Alexander Walker. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:240. *'1785, May-06.' Alex. Reid, ditto John Walker, ditto Alex. Walker. Source: Chalkley Vol 2:384. *'1785, May-06.' Recorded. Appraisement and sale bill of Alex. Walker's estate Source: Chalkley Vol 3:532. *'1786, Jun-06.' Alex. Walker's estate settled 1774, paid to legatees, Robert and Mary Walker; to Thos. Connelly, husband to Margret; to Isabella Walker; paid John Ervin for teaching the children, 1780; paid James Anderson, ditto, 1782; paid John Young, ditto, 1785. Legatees Andrew and Martha are dead. Legatee Elizabeth is dead. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:176. *'1792.' John Walker, aged 57, deposes, same time and place. Samuel Nesbit came to the country after death of Borden, Jr. Source: Chalkley Vol 2:269. *'1793, May-06.' (276-277) Isabella Walker, orphan of Alex. Walker, deceased, has intermarried with Robert Reed, and suit abates as to her. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:273. *'1797, Mar.' (N to W). Isabella and Barbara Walker, infants, by Hugh Donaghe, their guardian, vs. Elizabeth and Robert Walker, Arthur Connolly and John Campbell Alex. Walker, father of oratrixes, and husband of Elizabeth, and father (?) of Robert, died, 1774, with will. Bill for accounting. Elizabeth Walker's answer, sworn to 10th December, 1790. Spa. in chancery, 2d June, 1787. This suit contains settlement of the estate, with all the heirs, giving names. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:412. *'1798, Mar-06.' Marriages… Alex. Walker and Magdaline Harner; Source: Chalkley Vol 2:350. *'1806, Nov-06.' Wm. Patton, aged 64, deposes, in Rockbridge, 7th November, 1806, he has lived in Rockbridge 56 years since last May. After the Revolution there was a rapid increase of immigration from the North. James Wardlaw and deponent's father were intimate. James had a son Hugh and a son Robert. There were Indian troubles for about 10 years. Fifty years ago there was a fort at McClung; the last incursion was 43 years ago, when 16 or 17 people were killed. Deponent helped bury them and they were attacked at the burial. These were very early settlers, viz: James, Alexr. Saml. Walker, James Moore, Saml. Coalter, Jno. Wallace, Archd. Rhea, James Rutherford, James Buchanan, Andrew and Charles Hays. Deponent was born September, 1742. McDowell was killed Christmas or New Year's, after his birth. Source: Chalkley Vol 2:292. * 1768, 18th May. Alexander Walker's bond (with Thomas Hudson, John Wallace) as administrator, c. t. a., of James Rutherford. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:104. * 1768,July-06. William Kelly's estate appraised, by James Walker, Alex. Walker, Sr., Alex. Walker, John Moore. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:104. *'1752, Nov-18.' (Date on P 308, acres by patent) Ditto. Same to John and Alexander Walker, 185 acres by patent as above. Broad Creek in Forks of James; James Carr's line. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:309. *'Dated.' Alexander Walker and Penelope, his wife, vs. Jennings Beckwith O. S. 16; N. S. 6 Bill filed 9th June, 1799. In 1764 Sir Marmaduke Beckwith, of Richmond County, grandfather of Penelope, gave her by deed in 1764, which was proved in Richmond County, and her sister, Elizabeth Beckwith, two negroes. During minority of Penelope and Elizabeth, their father, Sir Jonathan Beckwith, took the negroes as guardian. Elizabeth married Thomas Jones and died in 1777. Jennings Beckwith was brother of Penelope. Sir Jonathan died in December, 1796. Alexander and Penelope were married in 1797. Walker vs. Campbell (Connel Source: Chalkley Vol 2:65. *'1769.' Alexander Walker, wheelwright; Source: Chalkley Vol 2:406. *'Date.' Capt. John Buchanan's List: Sam Walker, Alex. Walker, Source: Chalkley Vol 2:508. *'Date.' John Doughert (signed Jocort) to Alex. Walker, 1753, 94 acres. From Patton, 1751, Craig's Creek at Indian Camp. Teste: John Smith, Adam Lewnis, Richard Borton, Jno. Sproul, Ro. Rennix, Samuel Walker. Source: Chalkley Vol 3:318. *'Date.' List of book debts due Thomas Stuart By John Allison (Middle River); James Bates, Jr.; Manis Burgey; James Buchanan (near John Tate's); ditto (Burden's Land); John Bell, son to the widow; Wm. Burbridge; Wm. Barnett (Rockfish); John Caldwell (son Samuel); John Cock (Mason); Jno. Campbell (son to Henry); Robt. Campbell (son to widow); Robt. Cowan (son to James); William Campbell (Sander's son); Robt. Campbell (Smith); Alex. Elliot (son to George); William Fulton (Bigham's son-in-law); James Frazer (Scotchman); ditto (Long Meadow); William Fulton (schoolmaster); James Henry (son to Samuel); Robt. Hamilton (Doctor); John Henderson (shoemaker); Samuel Hays (blacksmith); Wm. Jamison (son to Robert); ditto (Christian's Creek); Wm. Johnston (Brushy (Brusley?) Neck); John Kilpatrick (son to Thomas); James Kilpatrick (Thomas' son); John Lyle (widow's son); Joseph Long (Forks); Edward Long (taylor); John Montgomery (wagonmaker); Jno. Moore (Abney's place); Robert Mitchell (John's son); James McCroscery (John's son); William Moore (D. brother); Alex. Moore (D. brother); James McClung (John's son); James McCown (Frank's son); Alex. Montgomery (son to John); James Moore (son to widow); Wm. McClenachan (Doctor); James McClure (owned A. Reed's place); Mr. _____ Oglebay (son to James Brady); Wm. Poage (Holston); Robert Patterson (carpenter); Wm. Reed (taylor); John Robertson (Providence); James Stuart (Providence); Samuel Steel (Providence); Charles Stuart (millwright); widow Stuart (Burden's Land); John Stuart (taylor); John Sinters (Suinters) (Patrick Martin's son); Robert Stuart (Pastures); John Shields (son to John); William Stuart (schoolmaster); John Thompson (wheelwright); John Thompson (son to James); Thomas Wilson (Caylor's town); John Walker (Forks); Samuel Wilson (James' brother); Thomas Welson (Chesnut Ridge); John Weir (Smith's cousin); Alex. Walker (farmer); John Wilson (Robert's son); James Weir (Jeremiah Teford's father-in-law); Edward Walton; John Weir (Hugh's brother); Hugh Weir (Smith); John Weir (Robert's son); George Taylor (Botetourt); David Steel (Robert's son); James Walker (son to John); David Robertson (Providence); Jno. Starling (Botetourt); Christopher Migrons; Wm. Napper; Jno. Long (Holston) Source: Chalkley Vol 3:189. *'1746, Aug-20.' ORDER BOOK No. I. (73) John Buchanan, Patrick Cook, Alexr. Walker to mark and lay off a road from said Buchanan's to Co. Ho. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:21. *'1748, Jan-06.' processioned for Alex. Walker, Jno. Walker present; Source: Chalkley Vol 2:434. References Research Needs Page Needs Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Bill Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker